


Lullaby

by imastrangeone98



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, loving mando, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imastrangeone98/pseuds/imastrangeone98
Summary: The baby was being fussy again. Luckily, Kyla has a foolproof solution to put him to sleep.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I took some inspiration from my other fic here
> 
> please consider listening to this song for this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4ej8sOShJg

The baby was being fussy again.

For one thing, he refused to eat the fruit mush Kyla had prepared, instead preferring to paint his stool with it. Then he began to whine when Mando tried to bathe him, splashing the water so messily that it ended up becoming a water war.

And now, he refused to sleep, insisting on more playtime.

"Come on, little guy," she groaned, dodging a floating block toy. "We've played for hours now!"

The child squeaked and wiggled his ears, waving his tiny hand at her.

"No, don't play cute with me!" She covered her own ears and hummed loudly. "La la la la la, I can't hear how absolutely adorable you are!"

He clapped his hands with joy. She sighed.

"We need to find a name for you, baby," she groaned, scooping the child out of his pod and cradling him in her arms. "We shouldn't keep calling you 'baby.'"

He equaled, and his ears wiggled again.

She smiled. "Look at you. A bouncing baby, yeah?" Giving him a few indulgent bounces on her knee, she swung him around over her head, watching the way his ears fluttered. His dark eyes glittered with typical childish excitement.

"Alright, you had your fun. Now it's time for bed."

The infant shook his head in fervent protest, and immediately began to cry when she placed him in his freshly washed crib.

With a sigh, she picked him back up, and he stopped sobbing. Instead, he found a new interest in playing with her hair.

"You think you won this round, did you?" she snickered, slowly beginning to rock him back and forth. "No- you fell right into my trap."

The baby stared at her with wide eyes.

_**Lullaby, sing lullaby, the day is far behind you.** _   
_**The moon sits high atop the sky, now let sweet slumber find you.** _   
_**Away...** _

Almost immediately, as if he knew what she was trying to do, he began to wiggle. But she was determined to the end.

_**The day is done, and gone and the sun that lit the world so brightly.** _   
_**The earth's aglow with speckled show of twinkling stars so sprightly.** _   
_**Away...** _

She didn't notice the soft fall of footsteps behind her. But the child did- he reached out with a droopy smile.

And out of her line of sight, Mando leaned against the ladder and watched.

_**Where the sunlight is beaming through a deep, cloudless blue,** _   
_**And the treetops are gleaming with a fresh morning dew,** _   
_**Where the mountains are shining at the meadows below in the brilliant white lining of a new-fallen snow.** _

The baby's eyes slowly began to drop. His ears wiggled weakly. Kyla carefully moved towards the crib, her gaze solely on the tiny child in her arms.

Something warm bloomed in her chest, but she chose not to think about it.

_**Close your eyes, breathe in the night; a softer bed I'll make you.** _   
_**The trial is done, all danger gone; now let far dreaming take you.** _   
_**Away...** _

She almost flinched when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist, but the familiar scent of smoke and spice blanketed her in comfort.

With a smile, she leaned into him, rubbing her cheek against the cool beskar of his helmet.

_**Where the ocean is lapping at a soft, pearly shore,** _   
_**And the swaying palms napping as their swinging fronds soar,** _   
_**Now the dark night approaches, yet so soft and so mild...** _

The baby cooed sleepily, his eyes now fully shut. Kyla, as gently as she could, set him down in his crib and spent a few more seconds gazing down at him.

Mando noted the pure love in her eyes. And he dreamed.

He dreamed of another time, another child that would hang on her hip. He dreamed of the day he would be able to show his face to his family.

And he dreamed of the lullaby.

_**Sleep now, my child.** _


End file.
